Bruises
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: Kili's battle wounds hide the truth. Kind of PWP.


Bruises

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own the Hobbit, Lord of the Rings, or any of their characters. Kind of PWP and an excuse to write porn. Sorry if it's not that good. Based off these prompts from the Kink Meme: ""What did you call me, laddie?" "Mi-mister Dwalin, sir."  
"I thought I told you. In the bedroom, you will only refer to me as Master."" "Pretty much want the title says. I want Kili on his knees in front of Dwalin, with his hands tied behind his back, while Dwalin fucks his mouth."

"You need to be more careful, Kili." Thorin tells him, as he finishes rubbing the salve over his wounds. "You get any more bruises and your whole body will turn black and blue."

"Yes, sir." Kili replies, pulling his shirt back on. "I'll do better next time."

Thorin looks at him for a moment and Kili's filled with worry; wondering, if the next question will be why some bruises are older than the others. But all his Uncle does is pull him into an embrace and kiss the top of Kili's head. "I couldn't stand to lose you." He releases Kili. "Go get some sleep."

"Good night." Kili says, and he heads off to the room that Beorn provided for him.

…..

It's late in the night when the knock finally comes and Kili's already hardening when he goes to open the door. Immediately pushed further into the room and the door closes, the bolt sliding in the lock. Dwalin pulls him into a back-breaking embrace, crushing his lips against Kili's.

"Where's the rope?" The older dwarf growls into Kili's mouth. Kili tilts his head to the side, indicating the table where he'd laid it out on earlier, preparing for this. "Get it for me. And be fast about it." Dwalin orders, shoving him away.

The Prince quickly obeys. As soon as Dwalin has the rope in hand, Kili is jerked around, his hands tied behind his back, and pushed to his knees. Dwalin walks around to Kili's front, hands moving to unlace his own breeches. In less than a minute, Dwalin has them open, his cock out. Kili licks his lips as he stares at it. His mouth watering as he waits for the order. Instead, the older warrior threads his fingers through Kili's hair and yanks him forward, thrusting to meet Kili's lips.

"I saw you talkin' to yer Uncle before you went to bed, laddie." Dwalin tells him and Kili gives a grunt of protest as the cocks slides past his lips. The last thing Kili wants to think about is his Uncle right now. "He was tending to yer wounds. Did he notice the bruises?"

Dwalin keeps thrusting in and out, barely giving Kili time to breathe, let alone talk. Kili's not sure whether Dwalin wants him to answer, but then the older dwarf raises a brow, looking down at him, and the Prince hastens to answer. "Yes…" Kili says the next time his mouth is free. "I…" Dwalin doesn't give him time to string together more than one or two words, "let…him...think…they're…from…the…goblins." The Prince says, alternating between doing everything he can to please his lover and getting his thoughts out into words. "He…didn't…notice…some…were…older…"

Dwalin shakes his head, never changing his pace. "He's smarter than you give'im credit for. He prob'ly just assumed they were from the trolls. We'll have to start bein' more careful."

This time, when Kili moans, it's not just to protest. It's to attempt to distract Dwalin and, if the strengthening of the taste in his mouth is anything to go by, he succeeds. "No…we…don't" Kili whines in between the thrusts. They only have the chance about once every week, now that they're on the quest. The last thing he wants to do is make these times less frequent.

Dwalin's hands twist in his hands. A reminder of who's in charge. "I'll be the judge of that, laddie."

"But…Mr…Dwal-" Before Kili can finish the sentence, there's a boot on his chest, kicking him back and then pinning him to the floor.

"What did you jus' call me?" The older dwarf demands, glaring down at the Prince.

"M-Mr. Dwalin, sir." Kili stutters, biting his lip as he stares up into Dwalin's eyes.

"What did I tell you about that?" When Kili doesn't answer, Dwalin pushes his foot harder down onto the dwarf's chest, drawing a gasp. "What did I tell you?"

"Th-that in the b-bedroom, I should only c-call you Master?"

"That's right." Dwalin removes his foot, allowing Kili to take a breath of air. "Now get up."

"B-but-" Kili protests, looking up at his Master's still hard cock.

"On your feet, laddie. And don't make me wait." The warrior warns.

Reluctantly, Kili struggles to his feet. He's spun around again and the rope's untied, only for his hands to be bound in front of him. The older dwarf yanks Kili's breeches to the floor, not bothering with the lacings. He chuckles and reaches out to cup Kili's erection in his palm.

"You want this so bad, don't you, laddie?"

"Y-yes, M-master." Kili whimpers leaning forward into the touch. "Pl-please-"

"Get on the bed." It's the permission that Kili's been waiting for and he hastens to obey. "All fours." He's barely in position when Dwalin moves in behind him. Kili gasps as the warrior slips two thick fingers, complete with knuckle busters inside him. The sensation a curious mixture between pleasure and pain that's only heightened when Dwalin slips into the Prince's barely prepared body. "You're such a little slut." Dwalin growls, as he thrusts in. Kili can only moan in reply, as the stroke reaches his prostrate. "You've been wantin' this all fuckin' day." He pulls out and thrusts back in again. "Hell, all week! You think I didn' see you watchin' me?" Another thrust. "All those nights 'round the fire?" Kili's fingers clutch at the sheets beneath him, trying to keep himself from collapsing from the stimulation. "It's a wonder Thorin hasn't caught on already." Dwalin's got a steady pace going now and Kili's finding it hard to concentrate on the older dwarf's words. "If he finds out-"

Kili's really doesn't want to hear another lecture on the different ways his Uncle will kill them (well, probably just Dwalin; Kili, he'd just lock in a tower). So, he clenches, whimpering from the effort. It does the trick; he feels an explosion of warmth inside of him and hears Dwalin sigh. The older dwarf slowly pulls out of the Prince and lowers himself down to the bed.

Kili rolls over onto his back, waiting for his turn. Dwalin pulls him into his strong embrace, kissing his mouth and then trailing the down to Kili's ear. "You'll be the death of me." He says, his voice way too full of worry for Kili's liking. After he makes no motion for several seconds, Kili gives him a small nip on the shoulder, and grinds his hips against the older dwarf's. Chuckling, Dwalin reaches out and gives him a few short tugs, finishing the Prince off and eliciting a groan. "Better?" Kili nodded, letting his head drop to Dwalin's shoulder.


End file.
